


Anything Goes

by Mars_McKie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: For all of the times that his brothers had driven Scott up the wall, there was paintball.For @yllamse for the TAG Team Secret Santa.





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of the TAG Team Secret Santa over on Tumblr using the prompts Scott/Kayo, Downtime and Anything Goes.

Scott ran, knees bent, body low, with his gun in his hands ready to shoot at a seconds notice. His military training had come back to him in a flash as he had donned the armour and visor and sprinted out onto the wild rocky hills of the island. He made quickly for the cover of the trees before considering his targets.

This was it. This was his shot at payback. For the times that Alan didn’t tidy his room until the stuff would spill out into the hallway. For Gordon’s pranks. For Virgil snoring like a pig in the room next to his. For John popping up on Scott’s holocomm while he was in the shower. For all of that -and more- there was paintball.

Scott grinned as he took an easy shot at Alan, splattering his youngest brother’s chest with blue paint. Alan looked around wildly but his shooter was already on the move again. Leaping from rock to rock, Scott managed to hit Virgil three times before he had moved to safety below.

Pellets missed Scott by inches, splattering the tree behind him with purple paint as John tried to correct his aim and Scott shot him squarely in the chest in retaliation before disappearing again. He scrambled over rocky terrain and managing to get a hit on Gordon (a tricky target as Gordon was the best shot among them, given the opportunity, but lacked the stealth to make the best use of it), then ran for five minutes before pausing to catch his breath.

Those shots he had got on his brothers felt good and he grinned mischievously as the stress of everyday life on the island melted away.

No doubt they were now all below him picking each other off, but there was still one person who was proving to be elusive...

He had stayed still for too long and the tables turned as the hunter became the hunted.

“You left yourself wide open from behind,” came a silky voice as the barrel of a gun pressed into his back. Scott’s chest gave a thrilled leap and he raised his hands slowly into the air, his own gun pointed to the sky in submission.

“You would shoot someone in the back?” Scott grinned. Carefully, he turned around to face his attacker. She smiled like a cat who had caught a mouse, pushing the barrel into Scott’s chest so that he was backed flush against the face of a cliff. One wrong move and he would be murdered in white paint. “Kayo,” he said in greeting.

“Scott Tracy, you are an absolute pleasure to watch on the battlefield,” she purred. He had never seen her, yet she must have been tracking him since they had left their starting positions, silently waiting for her opportunity.

“Well, I aim to please,” Scott replied with a cocky smile. The corners of Kayo’s lips twitched at his terrible pun.

“I could shoot you now and be done with you,” Kayo mused, the cat playing with her food.

“And yet here I am, still alive.”

“Hmm...” Her eyelids were hooded and Scott could feel his heart pound against her gun. It had been a question that had been running through his mind- who would win in a paintball match, him or Kayo? But in reality he knew that she would always be his weakness and Scott would be lying if he said he wasn’t finding the situation hot.

“Perhaps we can come to some other agreement,” Kayo suggested.

“Oh?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“An alliance.”

“What? Team up against my brothers? How could you possibly suggest such a thing?” said Scott, mock hurt in his voice.

Kayo grinned, lowered her gun and offered out her hand. Scott grasped it and they shook a truce. Kayo at his side and a clear shot at his brothers- there was nothing else Scott wanted more.

With a jerk of her head, Kayo led Scott back down towards the shelter of the trees. Observing her, she moved in the same fashion that he had learned in the military- knees bent, ready to pounce at any moment. But Scott knew this was only for his benefit, and had she been on her own she would be in full stealth mode and none of them would ever know she was there until it was too late.

“What made you suggest paintball?” Kayo murmured back to him, cutting across his train of thought.

“I thought it would be good for downtime,” Scott shrugged. “De-stress, you know?”

“De-stress?” Kayo sounded amused at his idea of downtime entertainment.

“You might not have noticed, but I’m not that great at staying still!” Scott waved his hand wide and Kayo regarded him. “It’s not so easy for me to paint, or read, or play video games. When we’re constantly on the go, it’s kinda hard to relax.”

Kayo nodded and said softly, “Yeah. I can understand that...”

“Plus,” Scott added. “Sometimes you love the people around you so much that you just want to shoot them!”

Kayo laughed. “I can definitely understand that too!”

“Hey, anything goes in paintball!” said Scott smugly. “If I want to get back at them for driving me up the wall, well, this is the simplest way to go about it!”

“By that reckoning, we have just as much right to shoot you!” Kayo grinned.

Scott nearly backed away nervously. “What do you mean? I’m a delight to be around!”

Before Kayo could retort, they heard a shout in the distance. Both of their guns rose, trained and ready. They advanced slowly, their ears pricked for any noise, but all had fallen silent again.

They reached a natural fork in the path and Kayo signalled for Scott to go straight ahead while she circled round. Scott nodded and she slipped away, vanishing into the overgrown wilderness.

A momentary loss swept over him, but he stubbornly pushed it away as he moved down the path selected for him. Kayo was still by his side, even if it wasn’t physically- this was trust; teamwork, and together they would bring his brothers to their knees.

The trees thinned as a cliff face rose again, blocking his path. Scott bristled. He didn’t like this. This seemed like it would be the perfect place for an ambush-

“NOW!”

Kayo’s shout disorientated him and as he turned his four brothers emerged from the bushes. Scott was surrounded. He had been lured to this spot like a mouse to a trap, and it seemed the cat had been leading him as the five of them opened fire.

Stuck against the cliff face, Scott could do little to protect himself from the onslaught of paint pellets as they struck his armour, unprotected limbs and _yelp!_ sensitive unprotected parts. Stars (and paint pellets) erupted across his vision.

Dignity forgotten as he was dead anyway, Scott threw himself to the ground with his hands over his head, trying to protect himself against the hail, shouting, “I surrender! I surrender!”

His attackers relented, laughing as he sat up and wiped the paint from his visor to examine himself. Yes, he was indeed an artwork in purple, green, yellow, red and white splats. He smiled mutinously as John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all pretended to be apologetic while Kayo broke the line to move towards him.

“Traitor,” he said sarcastically. The irony wasn’t lost on him that there was a single white paint blossom over his heart. Exactly where she had captured him.

“Sorry Scott,” Kayo grinned. “Like you said- anything goes!”


End file.
